My Name Is EAGLE
by DiamondAir
Summary: Harry was left on the Dursleys doorstep. What Albus didn't know was that some else was walking down the street after he left. Now Harry is a part of the flock and albus wan't control over his puppet. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfic that is about a random dream that I had. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximu Ride, or Harry Potter.**

"Good luck, Harry Potter."Dumbledore said before disappearing.

A shadow skirted the circles of light cast by the lampposts. It froze as a small bundle rolled over in its sleep gurgling. Slowly the form moved to where the bundle lay. It pushed the wrappings aside and saw a little baby boy.

Quick as a flash it took the child and left, running down the street. Nothing was left behind but a letter. A letter addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Dursley.

"Send him to the Death Valley Lab." A female voice said.

"Director are you sure?" Another voice said. "Death Valley Lab specializes in avian hybrids. This child looks compatible with a feline hybrid."

"Are you questioning me?" The female asked.

"N-no." The male stuttered.

"Your observations are noted." The female continued. "Tell them this one is to be a Cheetah and Golden Eagle Hybrid."

"Yes Director." The male said and left.

Dumbledore was beyond hysterical. Harry Potter was not at the Dursleys. He was not at any of the other possible guardians homes either. Dumbledore cursed and started to search again, getting farther and farther beyond hysterical with each passing second.

14 years later

Dumbledore sat in his office. His many belongings tinkling and humming in the background. Hermione Ganger, Ronald Weasley, and Neville Longbottom had in the past three years defeated Voldemort, in possession of Professor Quirrel, defeated a basilisk, and rescued Harry's godfather Sirius from a soulless existence.

Dumbledore sighed and sent an owl out with Harry's acceptance letter. It was a vain hope sure, with most of the wizarding world believing him to be dead, but Dumbledore wasn't a man who gave up.

Half an hour later the owl appeared again without the letter and with a roll of parchment with Harry's location on it. Dumbledore felt like whooping with joy for hours, but that would have to wait. He needed to convince him to come to Hogwarts first.

** Next chapter shall introduce the new Harry Potter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. I know it's soon but I couldn't stop typing last night. What's amazing is I had more than 64 people read in nine and a half hours when I checked it. That is more than all of my other stories put together. To those three who reviewed, I give you cybernetic bear hugs. Thank you so much for them. I will defiantly keep typing this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or Harry Potter. **

Eagle's POV

I jerked awake and almost fell out of the tree I was in. I caught myself and leaned back against the trunk. My name is Eagle. I am an Avian-Cheetah-Human hybrid. I have 2% Eagle, 2% Cheetah, and 96% human. I am also the only one in the flock who has more than just bird in them. Like cheetahs I have two black stripes running down from the insides of my eyes to the outer corners of my mouth. I have emerald green eyes and forest green hair. My eyes are slit like a cats, so I were sunglasses a lot to keep people from staring at me and treating like more of a freak. Oh and let's not forget two emerald green wings. Don't have them? Just find the nearest mad evil and lunatic scientist near you.

"Morning Eagle." Fang said before moving on to wake up Iggy. Max was sitting with her back to me s=and was staring at the sunrise. "The voice is giving her instructions." Fang said.

""It never leaves her alone." I agreed. I stood up and stretched my back. Muscles stretched I turned to the empty fire pit and started to make a new fire.

After the flock was awake we waited for Max to tell us where we were going. "Guys we need to go to Europe again." I flinched at the unintended jab. Me, Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy hadn't been easy with Max bringing Ari with us when we ran from the school. Well, neither had Nudge and Max been okay with it. Ari coming was a split second decision and only Angel really trusted him. Fang had a fight with Max and they split the flock. The boys had gone with Fang while the girls went with Max and Ari.

"Really?" Nudge squealed. "Back to England? I want to go to Buckingham Palace again and the Eifel Tower. I want to go to… mummphff."

"Thanks Eagle." Max said after I put my hand over Nudge's mouth. Nudge glared sat me but I just smiled.

"This is going to be a long flight so we need to be ready. First of all: no whining to me that you're hungry." Max said listing thousands of other things we couldn't do. In other words no whining period. Like that 'll ever happen.

"We set out in half an hour so let's get to that store." She finished. We emptied our backpacks of all the nonessentials and packed them full of granola bars. When we reached the half hour mark we were standing by the ocean on our way east.

I collapsed exhausted. That flight took twelve hours. The sun glimmered its last and sank beneath the horizon. I took off my backpack and started to eat all of the granola bars I had. The rest of the flock was doing the same. We walked into London and settled in the city park. Sleep came easily that night.

I leaned against a tree as Max and Fang told us to wait as they went to get a couple dozen hamburgers. The whole flock needed 4 thousand calories to keep them going but because I had two hybridizations I needed 5 thousand. Not a large number but a significant amount of food.

I opened my eyes as a weight settles on my leg. It was a brown owl and it was holding its leg out to me. I hesitantly reached for it and untied it. I read the letter.

Mr. Harry Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A school teacher shall be there soon to explain the ramifications of recent activities.

Hope you are well,

Albus Dumbledore

"Okay this person sounds like a wack job." I said.

"Who sounds like a wack job?" Max asked behind me.

"Someone named Albus Dumbledore just sent a letter by owl. Except it was sent to a Harry Potter." I said.

"Eagle your real name is Harry Potter. According to some files I saw in the German school you were found on the doorstep of a family called the Dursleys." Max said.

I blinked. "And you didn't tell me this why?"

"Ari died we were reunited and we visited Mom and Ella." Max replied. "It slipped my mind. I am so sorry that your parents are dead though Eagle."

"Hey they could have been crack addicts for all we know, or lazy drunks." I said. "The only thing I want to know is what they were like."

An old man walked up to us. "Excuse me but do you know where Harry Potter is?"

"Were you the one who sent me this letter?" I asked.

"Harry my boy it is so good to see you alive." He said.

"Get your hands off of me." I growled. One thing that I forgot to mention I am more feral than the others.

The old man ignored my warning. "Where have you been all these years?"

"Hey get off of him." Nudge yelled causing a few people to look at us.

The old man backed off. "Excuse me, but I must borrow Harry for a moment." He said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I said.

"You must." The old man said and lunged for me.

I dodged. "Rape!" I yelled "Rape!" While the old man stood there frozen I took the chance and ran ahead of my flock away from him. Once we were far enough away we unfurled our wings and took off.

We flew north, where Max's voice told us to. We rested a day in some mountains. I watched a scarlet train sped over the land. I had the best sight and was the only one who saw it. Why would a train be rocketing across the land looking like a bat out of hell?

We spent a few days looking around at the land. Mountains, a lake, and a forest, not a bad place.

"Max there are people down there." Angel said. "Normal people. There's a school there."

"Let's go." Max said. We climbed down the mountain. Angel said that they were close but she couldn't tell how close. Without warning we were faced with a huge castle.

"Wait a minute." I yelled. "That wasn't there a second ago."

"Wait where are Gazzy and Iggy?" Max asked.

"I don't know." Total said.

"Spilt up." Max ordered. "Look for them."

We did so in an instant. Max ran to the forest, Fang ran to the mountains, Angel and Nudge took off to look in the air, and I ran into the castle. It was probably deserted anyway.

"Gazzy!" I yelled "Iggy! Where are you?" I yelled when I entered the castle. I took off my sunglasses and rubbed my eyes. This place was spotless. No matter. "GAZZY! IGGY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

I opened door after door. Holy - there _are _people here. I ignored them and continued to yell for Gazzy and Iggy. I fact with all of my running around the castle I had gathered quite the following.

"GAZZY! IGGY! GET THOSE WORTHLESS PYROTECHNIC HEADS OF YOURS HERE THIS INSTANT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Not here." I muttered and turned around. I couldn't go back because of all of the people in my way. I turned into one of the rooms and jumped out of the window.

There were a few gasps as they saw me jump. I reached for the window sill and grabbed it. Only fifteen stories up. I released my grip and fell a few stories before grabbing a new window sill. I repeated it until I was on the third story and I flipped away from the tower.

Max was running out of the forest. "They're not in the castle." I yelled.

"Max, Eagle, Fang found them." Nudge yelled at the foot of the mountains. Max sighed in relief.

"Where were you?" Max yelled.

"Exploring." Gazzy said innocently.

"Oh were you?" Max asked skeptically.

"Yes." Iggy said.

"Wings in." I said. A moment later we heard a twig snap. I snuck around and behind what looked like air. Breathing air though. I reached out and pulled, a silvery cloak fell off of three people. "How nice of you to join our family discussion." I told them and pushed them towards the flock. One had red hair and a bunch of freckles, the girl had bushy hair, and the final boy had brown hair and a pudgy face.

"Some eavesdroppers huh?" Max said.

Nudge sucked in a huge breath. "That is totally rude I'll have you know. This is family business. There is no room for strangers. Besides why are you even here? It's not like we have anything important."

"We have to see if you're a threat." The red head said.

"Ron." The brow haired girl said.

"Mione they're obviously Death Eaters." The brown haired boy said.

"I think that I'll keep this." I said rolling the cloak in my hands.

"You can't." The 'Mione' girl said. "It doesn't belong to us."

"Then you should have been more careful." Fang said.

"Who does it belong to?" I asked.

"Harry Potter." Ron said.

"Why thank you for returning such a useful item." I said. This could come in use fighting the Erasers.

"You can't its Harry Potters." Mione whined.

"Shut up." Max growled. "He said thank you for returning it. Are you deaf?"

"He can't be." The brown haired boy said.

"Eagle can I see that cloak?" Nudge asked.

"Here Nudge." I said passing it over to her. She squealed and started to put it on and take it off again.

"Now you guys are going to leave." Max said.

"No." All three shouted at the same time.

"Eagle would you do the honors?" Max asked.

"It would be my pleasure Max." I said. I grabbed them by the collars and all but dragged them out of the mountains. I didn't let go until I was in the huge hall pace where all of the castle was.

**Well how do you like Harry? Or as he now is named Eagle? I'm sorry about the incident with Dumbledore and Eagle for all those who didn't like it.**

**This is what I meant about Ron, Hermione, and Neville being bad. They were caught spying.**

**The next chapter is Halloween and Snape's potion class. Hmmm… what can the flock do to poor old greasy snivellus. (insert mad grin and evil cackling here). Maybe run him out of the school for starters. The there is Malfoy. (Insert hands rubbing together gleefully here). Anyway, Please review and thank you soooooooooooooooooo much for reviewing. *hint hint***


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter. So far it's been daily but not for a while. I went to Preference last night so I didn't type anything. Then next chapter is definitely going to Snape's class**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or Harry Potter. **

Eagle's POV

I kicked the doors open and threw the three inside. "Who's in charge?" I yelled.

"I am." The old man from yesterday said walking over.

"Oh great." I muttered then said normally. "If anyone follows me back I won't be responsible for what happens to them."

"Would you remove your sunglasses?" He asked.

"I have no desire to freak anyone out." I replied turning around.

"How can we not be freaked out?" Another redhead yelled from the red and gold table. "You just carried three people in and threw them as if they weighed nothing."

"They did weigh nothing." I said. "Now you old coot you will stay away from my family. If you don't I will be the least of your worries. Max can scare anyone, especially if you threaten our family. Oh, on another thought, thanks for the cloak back. See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya."I turned and faced the flock.

"Change of plans." Max said. "Dumbleduf we'll join the school. You want Eagle we know, but we're a package deal. You just have to earn our respect."

"Great why not just ask for the world while we're at it?" I asked.

Max ignored me. "Where do we get the supplies and how do we get there?" She asked dunderbrain.

"Thank you." Angel smiled, well, how to put this, there's really no other way, angelically.

"We'll be back in a day or two." Max said and we walked out of the castle.

"Last one to the forest is a rotten egg." Iggy yelled. We ran back to the forest and disappeared into the tree's just as the students started to make their way towards us.

We took off just passed the tree line and flew back to London. Angel led us to a small pub that looked like it hadn't been washed in eternity. Through there she led us to an enclosed back yard, where she taped a brick. An arch appeared out of the wall.

I couldn't help it. From the looks of the others they could believe it either. "If I'm famous then I should have a bank account right?" I said. "That large white building looks like a good place to start."

Max nodded and led us to the large building. I went up to one of the creatures that sat behind a desk. "I would like to check if there are any vaults under my name." I said.

"Name?" The creature asked coldly.

"Eagle." I said. "But everyone else knows me as Harry Potter."

"I need proof of identification." The creature commanded. "Just place a drop of blood in this bowl and it shall give you access to all of your vaults and holdings."

I slit a thumb on one of my sharp teeth and let a few drops fall into the bowl. We waited as the blood rippled and folded in on itself. A small gold key and a small emerald key took its place. The thing picked them up. "Eagle, formerly known as harry Potter, sole heir to the Potter fortune, fourth in command of the flock, and an elemental." It read off of a sheet of that thick paper.

We followed a creature to my vaults and grabbed a lot of the money that was there. We might never come back. When we left I sighed. Why do people always stare at my hair? Oh, yeah, it's green. We got everything we needed except for the wands.

We entered Olivanders Wand Shop. "There have been rumors of an emerald haired Harry Potter going around but I dared not believe them." An old man said coming g out from behind a stack of boxes. "Unfortunately none of the wands that are currently made will accommodate your sizes of power. You will all need custom made wands." He led us into a back room where I immediately dove for a large growth of emerald and pulled a feather out of my wing.

I turned and saw the flock all with a feather in their hands and next to some kind of stone. "This room has compulsion magic on it so that the one who enters it may find what they are looking for quickly." He booted us out as he made our wands. When he came out he was holding seven wands of the same size.

Max got a gold wand with her feather in it. Fang got an obsidian wand with his feather in it. Iggy got an opal wand with his feather in it. Nudge got a ruby wand with her feather in it. Gazzy got a topaz wand with his feather in it. Angel got a sapphire wand with her feather in it. I got an emerald with my feather in it. "I have never made wands like these. I expect great things from you seven." Olivander said. "Gems are usually not really compatible with cores, but they are completely compatible with your cores. Curious."

We left with our wands in a pocket Max had asked Olivander to charm onto our shirts so that they wouldn't fall out when we were flying and we could bet to them instantly.

The flight back to Hogwarts was a long one. We had to rest frequently and made it back by sundown. We packed the stuff into a tree until we could find a good spell so that we could carry it with us. Heck this magic could make it so that we didn't have to forage ever again.

We entered the hall just behind some students in blue silks. Hang on what's going on? Isn't the school dress code back robes? We stood by as more students walked by this time in furs. Finally the students in black appeared. We continued to stand in the back as everyone took their seats.

"Now that the representatives have finally arrived and the new students lets sort them shall we?" Dumbdoor said. "Will you each tell us your names as you get sorted."

Max went first. "Maximum Ride." She said. I could see a lot of the boys craning their heads to get a better look at her. She sat down on a stool and Dumby placed hat on her head.

"Gryffindore." The hat yelled. Max jumped bad. The entire Hall was quiet as Max walked back to us.

"Ms. Ride please sit with the Gryffindor's." Dumble said. Max ignored him as Fang went up.

"Fang." He said. Typical one word sentence.

"Slytherin."

"Iggy."

"Gryffindor."

"Nudge."

Ravenclaw."

"Gazzy."

"Hufflepuff."

"Angel."

"Ravenclaw."

"Eagle." I said waiting for last. "Nothing more and nothing else."

"Gryffindor."

I walked back to the flock and as a group we turned to the red and gold table. The other students scooted away from us. "We can't be that bad can we?" Gazzy asked.

"Shhh." Max said and turned to the front. Max paying attention? Hmmm… must be the voice. She never gives respect unless its earned. None of us do, and we learned from the best.

**Thanks to all of my reviewers: androidtracker, Sakura Lisel, Mal (),U just lost da game pwnage ().**

**U just lost da game pwnage (): glad that you liked Dumbledore.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth chapter. Here's Snapy's class. Happy Halloween, at least in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or Harry Potter. **

"Eagle wake up." Nudge squealed.

"Ten more minutes." I muttered, my brain telling me that I needed to get up.

"Dog pile!" Nudge shouted and I felt three bodies land on me.

"Oofff." I groaned as all of the air was forced out of my lungs. Then my bed tipped over spilling us all onto the floor. I disentangled myself from the sheets. "Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Max, I was comfortable." I whined.

"We could tell." Max said at the same time Nudge squealed.

"Happy Halloween. It's time to dress up. You costume is all ready for you."

"I don't wanna." I groaned trying to upright the bed to climb back into it. Nudge wouldn't let me. She picked me up and threw me to Fang and Iggy.

"Now you have to get ready." She gloated. "We don't go down to eat until you get into costume."

What's become of Nudge's usual rants I wondered as I got into my costume. It was just a brown shirt and pants, green gloves, and black shoes. A tree, typical. My costume was always easy to get, as was Fangs. When I got out I saw everyone else's costumes. Max – yellow with her hair done in bouncing hoops, like the sun. Fang – a shadow, because he refuses to wear anything other than black. Iggy – a fire with gold and yellow tips to his now red hair. Nudge – a fashion model, duh. – Gazzy was a bomb with spiky red and yellow hair. Angel – well, her name says it, an angel.

Nudge and Angel dragged us to the Great Hall which went silent the moment we entered. "You must wear your school uniforms." Dumby said.

"Doesn't anyone get into costumes on Halloween?" Max asked.

"They are not allowed." Bumble said.

"So sue us." Max snapped.

The Headworth sighed. "Be in your school robes by dinner."

"That I will agree to." Max said.

Dunder walked up to the teachers table and we went to the green and silver table. We sat down and started to eat only to be interrupted by a kid with greasy blond hair. "No Gryffindor's allowed." He said.

"No slimy attitudes wanted." I replied.

"Do you know who I am you filthy mudblood?" He sneered.

"You know who I am little girl?" I replied. "And I might be more insulted if I knew what a mudblood was. Are they you?"

"Do you know who my father is?" He growled.

"Nope." I replied. "That is such a weak comeback. You remind me of somewhat. Hmmm… That's it! You remind me of the gum that always got stuck to the bottom of my shoe when we were in New York."

"You little…" He started pulling out his wand. "Impedimenta!"

I dodged. "Oh no a spell?" I quivered. "Can't come up with a comeback so you have to resort to magic? Pathetic."

"Mr. Malfoy." A stern looking woman said. "You do not use magic in the Great Hall. Fifteen points from Slytherin."

"But Professor," Malfoy whined. "He insulted me."

"Nonsense." She said. "I heard the whole exchange. For talking back to me make that thirty." Malfoy glared at us but sat down. We finished eating and got our schedules. Potions was first on the list.

"Oh no." I groaned.

"What?" Nudge asked.

"We work our heads off to keep Max away from the stove, and we have a class that requires a type of cooking."

"Ready the new bomb shelters." Nudge began but was cut off by one of Max's copyrighted death glares.

"You're first." She growled. Nudge and I glanced at each other and gulped.

"Settle down." Snape said. Everyone quieted down. Scary atmosphere? Check. Sneer? Check. Glare? Check. Narrowed eyes as he looks our way? Quadruple check. This is going to be fun. I want first crack at him.

"We will be studying poisons today." Snape said. "Incompetent though you may be. You should find antidote rather easy. Mr. Potter, what would cure the Draught of Silence?"

I raised my hand. "Who's Harry Potter?" I asked. Snape looked dumbfounded.

"You are." He sneered.

"Oh, Like I said yesterday then." I said.

"Eagle then," Snape growled. "What would counteract the Draught of Silence?"

"I only got my books yesterday." I said. "I haven't even opened them yet."

"Too bad." Snape said. "Five points from Gryffindor."

"Let me get this straight." I growled. "You're docking points for not even opening my books yet?"

"Minus ten more." Snapey sneered.

"You know what; go ahead, I don't care." I replied.

"Wow Eagle," Max said. "Usually I get on other people's nerves."

"Thanks for that job Max." I replied.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you." Snape growled.

"Nope." I replied. The entire class was silent staring at the conversation. "It's funnier ignoring you."

"Detention." Snape almost yelled. "Tomorrow, my office."

"See ya then." I called over my shoulder and slammed the door behind me. A whole period free. Hmmm… What to do.

**Thanks to all of my reviewers:**

**Smittyyou know**

**underpressure26**

**agapplesause**

**SailorTriton**

**androidtracker: didn't mean to misspell anything but I just couldn't stop.**

**pyrocatboy**

**U just Lost da game Pwnage: yes to the Fang hate, yes to the Gazzy hate, maybe to the Angel manipulate but as I see it that's Dunderheads job.**

** If you think that I hate Dumbledore, well I don't he's one of the best characters in Harry Potter. He just has large potential as both a good guy and a bad guy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the fifth chapter. Eagle develops his power and is entered into the tornament.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or Harry Potter. **

I walked outside. "You know, those trees have some awfully big branches." I muttered to myself. I started to walk over the forest on the opposite side of the castle. I watched the tree line get nearer. The big guy was teaching a class a few feet away from a small hut.

I reached the hut and started to climb up it. "Hold on ther'." The big man said and grabbed my leg just as I had made it onto the roof.

I sighed. "Yes?" I asked turning around.

"Yer not s'posed ter be up ther'." The giant said.

"I'm supposed to be in class too." I said and yanked my foot out of his hand. "For future reference, never try to grab me when my back is turned. You're luck it's just yanking it out of your hand. I've sent quite a few more people to the Hospital than anyone in my family. After all, I am far more untamed."

I finished climbing onto the roof and walked to the other side. The nearest branch was about five feet away. I backed up and jogged towards the edge and jumped. I could have reached the branch without the antics, but you have to keep up appearances.

I continued on until I had passed out of sight of the giant. I remembered a flashback that was so sudden that I almost missed the next branch. That creature had said that I was a memoir. Whatever that was.

My thoughts turned to the Erasers that always followed us wherever we went. Without warning one appeared out of nowhere right in front of me.

"Whoa!" I yelled and instantly dropped out of the tree, landing in a fighting stance. The Eraser didn't move. I circled it.

"What are your orders?" It asked in a scraggily voice.

"What?" I snarled. For all I knew this could be some new ploy to get us.

"I serve you and only you. What are your orders?" The Eraser repeated.

I thought about it for a moment. "Run in a circle singing the song 'Love Story' by: Taylor Swift." To my surprise it did exactly that.

"Eagle!" I heard Max yell.

"Oh, is class over already?" I muttered as Max came barreling around the corner followed by the flock.

"Eagle," Nudge shrieked. "Look out its an Eraser."

"Nudge." I yelled back. "Its not harming anything. It's just dancing in a circle and singing Love Story."

"How?" Fang asked.

"New ability I think." I turned to the Eraser. "Tell me about my ability."

"You are able to bring memories to life for a limited period of time." It said. "You can sustain an infinite amount of images and we only listen to you. We act and think exactly as they would but can only be sustained for a limited amount of time."

"How long will you remain?" I asked.

"Just a few more minutes. You didn't mean for me to appear so I will not last long before leaving and waiting for my next summons."

"Almost sounds like it has a will." Iggy said.

"I only serve…" the Eraser started to say before disappearing.

"Well, let's go get supper." Max said. "They should be announcing who gets into the tournament but we won't be… Eagle what did you do?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, thinking about the Eraser.

"You entered the tournament?" She shrieked. "You know we can't get our cover blown. I can't believe that you would be so selfish."

"I didn't enter the stupid tournament." I shot back. "You know that I would never betray our family. That tournament is full of dangers, why would I enter it if I just want a quiet life?"

"He has a point Max." Nudge said.

"True," Max sighed. "Just don't reveal our secret mister." She snarled.

"I won't." I replied. Max is always so paranoid. Especially since the flock split up.

"Let's go get some food." Fang said.

"Last one there is a rotten egg." Gazzy and Iggy yelled already thirty feet ahead of us.

"Cheaters." Nudge and Angel yelled. Catching up.

We sprinted but when we reached the Great Hall we slowed to a jog. I threw the doors open and we crashed into Ron, Hermione, and Neville.

"Woops, sorry guys." I said. "Didn't see you." I helped then to their feet.

"You little..." Ron began.

"Yes I know we're little. No need to yell it out for the entire world to hear." I jogged to where my family were sitting at the Hufflepuff table.

"They really aren't worth the breath it takes to talk to them." Max said.

"Yes but it is fun to see them go red." Nudge said. We grabbed everything that was in reach and started to inhale. I think that we broke our record for the fastest eating.

When we finished we looked around. Not so many people were staring at us this time. One kid over at the Slytherin table was imitating us and then pretending to choke. I couldn't help it I laughed out loud. It wasn't even a chuckle. It was a full out roar.

"Hey you in the white hair." I yelled out. "Try not to choke. I don't want to lose someone who I can argue with." He turned red in the face and stopped acting. Though instead of really choking, he took miniscule bites.

When everyone was done Dumble stood up. "Now that we are all fed and watered. It is time to find out who the three champions are." The goblet of fire glowed blue for a moment longer and then burst into red fire. A piece of paper flew out of the goblet and Bumblebee caught it. "The Beubatons champion is… Fleur Delacour."

A blond girl stood up at the Ravenclaw table and walked into the back room. The fire turned red again and another paper shot out. "The champion for Durmstrang is… Viktor Krum."

A dark haired surly boy got up from the Slytherin table and walked into the back room. The fire turned red for the third time. "The champion for Hogwarts is… Cedreic Diggory."

A kid got up from our table but I didn't pay much attention to what he looked like. "Excellent." Dumbledort called out. "We now have our three champions. Each will…" He broke off as the fire turned red again. Another piece of paper shot out and Dumbledork caught it. "Harry Potter."

I sighed and leaned back. "Eagle please go through the door." Dumb bolt said.

"Someone's a quick learner." I said and winked at Nudge. She giggled and I walked through the door.

"Do zey vant us back in ze Hall?" The Fleur girl asked as I entered the doorway. I shook my head and listened to Dumbledraught explain about the tournament. I rolled my eyes. This is just like what we've faced every day of our lives. Danger, what the near daily attacks? Facing the unknown, what don't every single day of our lives count? Daring, what the breaking into the Itex factory doesn't count?

Sheesh, if they want to make me nervous then have Fang dress in pink and Max act like an actual girl. Then nothing will stand between me and the exit. That and I will scream my head off.

The door behind me opened and the Headless walked in. "Did you put your name in the Goblet?" He asked me.

"I can't be in two places at once." I said. "I was in Potions class and then Professor Snapey-Snape kicked me out. By the way did Max blow anything up yet? No? Just wait. Then I went outside and bippity boppity boo, I am now standing right in front of you."

"Why did you ask about Max?" Cedric asked.

"Don't ask me how, but she can burn water." I replied.

"So that's how she did it?" Snape asked.

"Did what?" I counter asked.

"She burned the water." Snape said.

"Typical." I groaned.

"Back to the subject at hand." Karkaroff growled. "I have half a mind to take my student home right now."

"Empty threat Karkaroff." Moody growled. "The goblet is a binding magical contract. He has to compete in the tornament."

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought _Mad-eye_." He growled.

"It was once my job to think like dark wizards do in case you remember." Moody countered.

"The goblet is a highly powerful object. No fourteen year old can get passed it." Snape said.

I decided to butt in. No one make me younger than I am. "Excuse me. I would like you to talk as if I'm here and I'm fifteen, not fourteen. I had my birthday a few weeks ago."

"We have to let him compete." The guy by the fire said. "The rules are clear. Once their name comes out of the Goblet they must compete."

"Dumby," I cut in. "Which name came out of the Goblet. The one I go by, of the one you try to force onto me?"

"Both." Dunder said.

"Well, there goes that theory." I sighed. "If we could hurry up I have a very anxious family waiting just outside the door."

"Right well," The guy by the fire said. "The first task shall test your daring in the face of the unknown."

"Is that it?" I asked. Everyone looked at me stunned. "What? We go through that every day. I go through that every five minutes."

"The task will be dangerous." A guy who was literally bouncing off the walls said.

"How dangerous?" I countered.

"Deadly."

"So then it'll be a walk in the park." I sighed. "See ya."

I opened the door and almost walked into the flock. "For someone who could hear us you certainly forgot about us quick." Gazzy teased.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut it Stench boy." I snapped.

"Needle eye." Gazzy retorted.

"Poison gas."

"Tree brain."

"Nuclear stinker."

"Can it both of you." Max snapped.

I huffed but did as I was told. "Goodnight." I called over my shoulder as we separated for bed.

"G'dnight." The flock echoed.

**Thanks to all of my reviewers:**

**Goddess of Books and Debate: thanks for the reminder of the Chamber and the cloak. I had honestly forgotten them.**

**XxHelixRiderxX: He will. Probably forced to by Umbridge though.**

**SailorTriton: thank you.**

**agapplesause: thank you.**

**Sox Shoes And Amilia: Then you'll like this story. Snape is bad as well as Dumbledore.**

**Hanzo of the Salamander: thank you.**

** To all those who like a good Dumbledore there is an innocent manipulator Dumbledore. Like trying to help the Weasley's out by trying to get Ginny and Harry together.**

**On to the next great adventure… chapter.**

**Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the sixth chapter. Powers are hidden and the Weighing of the Wands is a fiasco.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or Harry Potter. I just own Eagle.**

I bolted upright the next morning expecting to find the flock around me. Wait, there was a party last night. Ron, Hermione, and Neville thought that I had entered myself and had spent a lot of time asking me how I got past the age line. Truthfully I don't think that the age line would have blocked me even if I had wanted to get in.

I got dressed and went down for breakfast. Everyone in the Great Hall went quiet as I entered. The flock wasn't there, so I shrugged and sat down at the blue table. I ate causing a few people to look away and left.

I stopped next to the lake. I willed about twenty Erasers around me. "Fight me." I growled. They came at me as one. I dodged, punched, kicked, swept, and threw. The Erasers couldn't beat me.

"You're in a bad mood today Eagle." Angel said over my shoulder.

"Not enough sleep." I yawned. "Everyone kept asking me questions."

"I came up with an idea." Nudge said. This was going to be a long speech. "They use words to do the spells that they do. So, what if we used the same to keep what we are really doing quiet. So when you use your ability and there are people around you can say 'memoria partnum.' That would be really cool. I mean we can keep what we're doing secret with it being out there for all to see."

"Memoria Partnum." I mulled it over and pulled out my emerald wand. "That would be very convincing. Memoria Partnum." I waved my wand in a quick circle when I said 'Memoria' and slashed down when I said 'Partnum.'

"It sounds like a good idea." Iggy said.

"Hang on Iggy what if we asked the doctor here if there was a spell that could restore your eyesight." Max said.

"That would be brilliant." Gazzy said when Iggy didn't look like he could talk.

"Do you really think so?" Iggy hesitated.

"They should have such a spell." Fang said.

"That's it." I said. They had found a way to get me happy. I didn't like how Iggy had lost his eyesight at the hands of those scientists. They had cured my eyes because of what they did to Iggy's. Max looked like she had the same idea.

"Let's go!" We yelled at the same time and each of us grabbed one of Iggy's arms and raced to the Hospital part of the school.

We passed students going to classes. I had divination so I really didn't care that I missed it. We entered the Hospital Ward.

"Do you have any spells that could cure blindness?" Max asked.

"There are some spells." The old woman there said. "None of them are 100% effective. Why?"

"Iggy here needs to regain his eyesight." Max said.

The woman noticed Iggy who was looking around confused. I don't blame him. This place is really echoy. "Set him onto one of the beds." She said and hurried into her office.

She was back in a moment and hustled over to the bed Iggy was sitting in. She pulled out a few bottles of liquid and her wand. "Are you sure that you want this?" She asked Iggy. "It doesn't work unless you really want to see."

"Yes!" Iggy said emphatically.

"Alright then." She said and we watched as she poured drops of the potions onto and into his eyes. She waved her wand in some sort of pattern and repeated the process. Finally she brought out a black potion and had Iggy swallow it before she dumped a clear potion that looked like it contained some sort of light into his eyes.

"That should do it." She said. "Let him rest for the day and he should be able to see tomorrow."

Max nodded and we assumed a circle around Iggy. He was out cold. I pulled over some chairs and we all sat. We kept vigil until the Head walked in.

"Eagle." He said. Hmmm… guess he can be taught. "You need to come to the weighing of the wands."

"No." I said.

"It is required." He pressed. "You need to go there in order to compete."

"Then I won't compete."

"Then we shall come here." Dumble said.

"Do what you wish." I said and he left.

A large crowd entered the room and I glimpsed Dumble in the lead. "Pardon me Madam Pomfrey, but we will need to do the Ceremony in here. Eagle has refused to leave."

"Just stay quiet." The matron said. "That boy there needs to sleep." Iggy rustled at this.

Ollivander stepped forward and examined the wands. I won't bore you with all of the details but I will say that my wand definitely is one of a kind.

He said. "Ah, the emerald wand. With what kind of feather though?" He looked at me.

"Eagle's feather." I replied. Though the way I said it, it sounded like a real eagle and not me.

"Eagle's feather. Hmmm… I never thought of using non-magical animal parts." I shared a smirk with the flock. "Can you do a spell?" He handed me my wand back.

"Memoria Partnum." I whispered and the TARDIS appeared. You know the blue police box that the Doctor flies through time and space on? From Doctor Who?

"Cool." Nudge squealed, breaking the silence. "That's the TARDIS isn't it? Is it just as big on the inside as in the movie?"

"Only one way to find out." I said.

"Don't leave me behind." Iggy said.

"Then catch up." Max said smiling. All of the teachers and champions and the matron looked like they were in complete shock.

Iggy shot out of bed and ran up to us. "I want to see just what this TARDIS is. All I ever heard was that sound."

"It doesn't have the time properties, I wouldn't let it. However it does have the space properties." I said. "Where to? Anywhere in the universe." I shut the door.

"Let's look through the windows." Max said. We peaked through and laughed. I set the machine to disappear and appear a few feet away with my mind. The whirring sound started up and we disappeared only to have that sound start up again and we appeared on the opposite side of the room.

"I like that song." I said as we exited. "The Oods song of freedom is so amazing. I can't believe that normal they couldn't hear it."

"Oh, Hiya." Nudge said. "We just went to visit the Ood in 4080. Looks like we were gone for only a few moments."

We looked at the incredulous expressions that everyone else wore. "We better get to class." Iggy said. We left.

"Pictures." A guy holding a camera yelled before we could leave.

"Yeah, that's our que to go." Max said. We sprinted out of the room and didn't stop until we were in the Great Hall for lunch.

"Wait I forgot to lock the TARDIS. Oh well, it'll disappear any second now." I said.

"I wish that we were there to see their faces when it disappeared." Gazzy laughed.

"Eat." Fang said.

"Let's hurry, we need to be to the next class on time." Max said.

"The Voice?" Angel asked and Max nodded. We ate and walked to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. It took forever for the teacher and students to arrive. When the door opened we sat in the back.

"It seems like the new students have finally decided to grace us with their presence." Moody growled.

"If it is that much of a privilege then we can leave." Max smiled.

"Stand up and move to the edges of the room." Moody ordered the class. Max, Iggy, Fang, and I followed orders along with the rest of the class. Moody waved his wand and the desks flew into a stack at the back of the class.

We laughed at what everyone did when they were put under the imperious curse. The blond Malfoy kid danced and sang some strange song. Hermione did a tap dance, Ron jumped from desk to desk doing ridiculous poses, and Neville did gymnastics.

I was called up. "Can we get this over with? I have…" I started

"Imerio." Moody growled. I felt my body get dumped in something that killed my nerves. That just won't do. I pinched myself and I felt the pain, though it was from a distance. Now I was starting to panic.

"Get out." I growled. The entire class looked scared. "Get the spell off of me. Release your control. Get out of my head!" By the end I was yelling. I ran at the teacher, all thought wiped from my mind except for the thought to get the person who did this to me.

He actually looked surprised at my sudden attack. I felt three bodies crash into me and start to restrain me. "Let me at him." I growled. "He needs to learn what it means to take my body from me."

I quickly felt my body become my own again, but I didn't care. An Eraser appeared and started to attack the teacher.

"Get him out of the room." Max yelled. "I'll get the Eraser."

Fang and Iggy picked me up and I was taken outside. I heard Max start to fight the Eraser. Fang and Iggy tossed me into the Entrance Hall. I turned on them. I punched, they blocked. I kicked they dodged. I swept, they jumped.

Finally after a few minutes I calmed down. "What happened Eagle?" Iggy asked.

"Sorry about that." I said stopping and falling to the ground. "I felt my body go numb and I just couldn't resist attacking. I just wanted to harm the one who stole my body from me."

"That is understandable." Max said hauling a knocked out Eraser behind her. The rest of the class and the teacher were following her.

"What was that about boy?" Moody growled.

"Self-defense." Fang said.

I stood up. "Take control of my body again and I will kill you." I growled.

"That's a little harsh isn't it?" Iggy said.

"No it isn't. That felt like the thousands of numbing procedures that they made me go through back at the School." I muttered.

"The ones where they brought you back blue and purple?" Fang asked.

"Yes. They wanted to see how resistant I was to frostbite." I sighed. "Forget the rest of classes. I need to rest and push those memories back down."

I turned and ran into the forbidden forest. I didn't stop until I was out of sight then I tore my robes off and lifted off. I just imagined a pile of grass covering the spot where my robes were as I flew off.

I focused my mind completely onto flight maneuvers. Left, right, rise, dive, duck, twist, repeat, rise, duck, fall, spiral, rocket up, free fall. On and on until the sun started to set. I returned to where I left my robes and put them on again.

I left the forest and walked up to the Gryffindor dorms. I was asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

"I still think that they're Death Eaters." Ron said. Neville nodded but Hermione looked thoughtful.

"I don't know. They mostly seem to want to be left alone. I asked Professor Dumbledore about it and he said that they had a rough childhood which caused them to not trust anyone." She said.

"Did he say what they're childhood was like?" Neville asked.

"No." Hermione replied. "He said that the way they acted gave them away. They're cautious, they look constantly on guard, they are paranoid, and they are violent."

"That describes a Death Eater." Ron said emphatically.

"I don't know…" Hermione said hesitantly.

"Come on Hermione. They must have used a dark spell to find us." Neville said jumping on the band wagon with Ron. "How else could they have found us under the invisibility cloak?"

Hermione hesitated but looked convinced all the same.

Halfway to the First task there was a break in the monotony of the school life. I have an ability that I don't really use a lot. I can talk to snakes. The flock says that they can only hear hissing but it makes sense to me.

I was walking by the third floor girl's bathroom when I heard crying. "Hello?" I called sticking my head in. "Who's there?"

A ghost stuck her head out through one of the stalls. "Who are you?" She asked in a stuffy voice.

"I'm Eagle." I replied. "Why were you crying?" I entered the bathroom and walked over to her.

"Oh, you're one of those new students are you?" She asked. "Don't mind me I'm fine."

"Doesn't sound like it." I replied. "It sounds like you're gonna start bawling again."

"What's with the accent?" She asked.

"What this?" I replied. "I'm from America. No offense but all you Brit's sound funny. I mean what is with calling a cookie a biscuit? What's a biscuit then? A whochamawhat'sit? Who are you anyways?"

The poor ghost looked overwhelmed. "I'm Myrtle Maxwell. I live here."

"Not here?" I said incredulously.

"What's wrong with it?" Myrtle asked. She sounded like she was trying to decide whether to get mad or start to cry.

"It's a bathroom." I said looking around. "Aren't there other places you would like to be?"

"This is the place where I died." Myrtle said starting to tear up.

"How?" I asked.

"There were some snake eyes there by that sink." Myrtle whined pointing at one of the sinks next to the wall.

I got up and looked at the sink. It was in and in need of a good scrubbing but looked ordinary. Wait, there was a carving on the spout. It looked like a snake. "Neville and Ginny were able to get in there by hissing like a snake." Myrtle said. Well, the carving did look like a real snake.

"Open the heck up." I said for the heck of it. I jumped back through Myrtle as the sink sunk into the ground.

"Not you too." Myrtle said blubbering. "Everyone finds something to go through me." She flew into one of the toilets and it sounded like she was going down the pipe.

I walked back up to the newly opened hole. It was a dark slide down into the earth. What the heck. Something the eleventh doctor said popped into my mind.

"Sorry, saw a chimney, Christmas day. My mind just went: What the hell."

I jumped into the hole. Okay this is worse than the sewers in New York. There was so much muck in there that it'll take weeks to get it out of my robes. I thought as I got up off of the bone strewn floor.

I walked into the dark tunnel that lay before me and summoned a torch. The flickering light cast shadows everywhere. I followed the tunnel until it was blocked by a cave in. There was a little hole in one corner.

I climbed on the skin of a dead creature. Sheesh the School's experiments get everywhere. I crawled through the hole and came up against a door in the wall. "Not another one!" I groaned. "Open."

The doors opened up slowly and I walked through it. "That is a seriously large snake." I muttered catching sight of a HUGE serpentine body. I listened for a moment. No sounds of air rushing into empty lungs so the thing should be dead. I let the torch fall to the ground and summoned a large chandelier up in the ceiling. The lights fluttered and went out.

"Typical." I growled. The light bulbs were replaced with candles. "Why doesn't electricity work around magic? It's just stupid."

Now that I had a semi-steady amount of light I started to look around. One thing caught my attention. Next to the snake was a large black blob, it almost looked melded to the ground. What smart person left ink lying around where anyone could spill it?

The candle light reflected off of something in the snakes mouth. I walked over and saw a drop of clear liquid hanging off of one of the fangs. I brought out one of those fancy-shmancy things that whitecoats use to hold stuff in.

I let the drop fall into it and put it into my pocket. This could actually prove interesting. I looked around more but there was nothing there except for the large snake body. I turned back to the entrance. There was only one use for this place now. With that stinky stench of death. What are they thinking?

The dead bodies down here are breeding bacteria. I thought for a moment and brought out a large bazooka. Only it wasn't a bazooka. It was a Flame Buster from Sailor Moon episode 111. I fired and let the flames work their way throughout the room.

I flew up the tunnel and out of the entrance. Maybe it could be used later on when the fire's had finished working their way through the place. Maybe.

**Thanks to all of my reviewers:**

**The Goddess of Books: the fourth book is my favorite too. All of the tasks will remain the same.**

**XxHelixRiderxX: Moldy is still alive but he needs to complete the ritual.**

**Becky sue isn't my name: I can't wait to write more.**

**Hanzo of the Salamander****: Here you go.**

**Luna Angel Liv Kate Nightshade****: Here you go.**

**Sakura Lisel****: He didn't ask to see the paper because he didn't think of it. (By extension me too.) Sirius and Remus will appear during Christmas. In an attempt to get Eagle used to 'Harry Potter.'**

**hi: Thank you.**

**SailorTriton: Definitely in the plans.**

**pinkpenguinparty: He shall discover the dragons next. Sry.**

**LunaLovegood and DannyPhantom****: No problem. Apology accepted for any unintentional rudness.**

**mysticmoon1331****: I have had Writer's Pause, but no Writer's Block. (Writer's Pause is when you try and think of the next scene but have hit a roadbump.)**

**Lightningwolf325****: I've been looking for the same kind of story but got tired of waiting. Eagle won't be kept in the dark, The greenness will be explained, and there will be more Ron/Hermione/Neville/Malfoy/Snape scenes. Usually with Snape and Malfoy getting their head shot throught the ceiling.**

**From other stories:**

**The bazzoka is a Death Buster weapon from Sailor moon episode 110.**

**The Tardis is from Doctor Who.**

**On to the next great adventure… chapter.**

**Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the sixth chapter. Powers are hidden and the Weighing of the Wands is a fiasco.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or Harry Potter. I just own Eagle (and his strange reality bending power).**

One week before the first task a newspaper article came out about me.

_Harry Potter has reappeared and has entered the Triwizard Tournament_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_As our readers know, the Triwizard Tournament is being held at Hogwarts this year. This Daily Prophet reporter can exclusively reveal that the Boy-Who-Lived has appeared and is now calling himself after a muggle animal called an Eagle. He appeared after the Beubatons and Durmstrang were introduced to the school along with six other children. The other students name's are Maximum Ride, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel._

_This reporter feels she must warn the public of the dangerous new Harry Potter, or Eagle as he prefers to be called. He has currently attacked the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Mad-eye Moody. He has also been in trouble for not listening to teachers and has even been said to say he is feral and will attack first, ask question later._

"_He has been a disturbance to class." One Draco Malfoy reveals. "He has threatened teachers and the group of his is no better. He even threatened to kill Professor Moody."_

"_They are hiding a secret." One Pansy Parkinson says. "They won't be open and are sarcastic to even the slightest question."_

_This reporter would like to point out that our dear Headmaster Dumbledore, has been keeping facts away from the public. This reporter promises to get to the bottom of this mysterious groups secret and will reveal it as soon as she can._

I couldn't help it I laughed. "What is it Eagle?" Iggy asked. I handed him the article still laughing too hard to say anything. Iggy quickly read it. "Like she'll ever find out." He said reaching the end.

"Hey Eagle," Malfoy called from the Slytherin table. "Who you going to threaten next huh?"

"How about you?" I asked and waved my wand. A velociraptor appeared behind him causing him making him scream as well as a few people near him. The raptor was only there for a few seconds before it disappeared. "Next one will be longer than just a few seconds."

The two Weasley twins came up behind me. "Could you teach us that spell?" They asked at the same time.

"No, it's keyed in with my DNA. I couldn't teach you any more than you could become gods this instant." They both looked disappointed. "Sorry about that."

Malfoy apparently wouldn't be put off. "Listening in to our conversation?" I asked him as he circled his wand and said the words. Nothing happened. He tried again, and again, and again. Finally something happened. He was asking his magic to do something that it couldn't do and every plate, goblet, and utensil in the Great Hall exploded in a burst of colored smoke.

Iggy looked at the smoke and I could practically hear the gears turning in his head to take the idea and make a smoke bomb.

Boy, who knew that magical schooling was so exhausting? I had just finished up a day of transfiguration, potions, still hate that subject. I mean, there are absolutely no safety precautions. Anyways, I also had divination, I think that I want to drop that one, and care of magical creatures, we were looking after these schoolly mutations that looked like crabs with an affinity for fire.

I collapsed into bed and, out of the corner of my eye, saw a burst of reddish - orange light. Almost like that forest was on fire. It was really far away too. I could barely see it, which meant that the rest of the flock had to strain to see it, which meant that it was invisible to normal eyes, no matter how magical they may be.

I groaned and got back up. If the forest was on fire then that meant it would spread and cause a major panic. Not that I was worried about that, but there were a lot of interesting creatures out there, and tons of them would be willing to fight to the death to run from the fire.

I guess that it was a sign of how tired I was but my mind started to wander the moment I took to the wing. For some reason it decided to review the course of events that made me go green. Literally.

I was dragged out of my cage and thrust roughly onto an operating table.

"If this procedure goes as planned then subject 666 should gain a natural camouflage ability. Genes should surface in 24 hours time." A scientist said.

There were ten of them. All around me. I instinctively wanted to fight, to harm, to just break free. They couldn't even use the proper pain meds. They placed the needles where they were supposed to go. One into my heart, one into my throat, four into my arms and legs, one about an inch below my belly button, two into my sides, and at my neck, directly into my spine.

From there proceeded what is still the most painful experiment that I have ever gone through. I tried to escape the cold fire that rushed through my body, but there was no escape.

I tried to escape the burning ice, but there was no escape.

I tried to escape the ripping sensation that tore through my whole body, but there was no escape.

I tried to out run everything. All of the pain, the horror, the terror, and most importantly, I tried to outrun the nightmare.

There was no escape. Not even in unconsciousness.

When I had woken up I was inside of my dog crate again. Max, Fang, Nudge, Iggy, little toddler Gazzy, and little baby Angel were all staring at me.

"Eagle are you okay?" Nudge asked.

"What has changed?" I asked.

Max being the leader, even in these dog crates she was the leader, replied. "You've gained green hair."

My hair, which hadn't been cut since I was a baby, was currently growing down to my ankles. I pulled a lock of it into my view and stared. It was forest green. I twisted to see my wings. They were a touch lighter than my eyes, which I had glimpsed in a mirror a few days ago. Previously they had been a golden brown color.

As far as I knew I was the most successful dual hybrid. My eyes had always been cat-like, don't know what caused that. I always had the two stripes that went from the inner corner of my eyes to the corner of my mouth.

I snapped out of my memory mode in time to see another blast of that firey stuff. As I got closer I saw what was causing it… and it almost made me lose rhythm. I fell for a moment but quickly caught my balance.

Dragons. They actually had DRAGONS. I mean really… DRAGONS! _Okay Eagle… get a hold of yourself. If Magic is real then why not dragons too._ I told myself. I mean come on DRAGONS!

Okay done with my freak out. Those must be for the first task. Why else would they want to keep it such a secret.

Once I was done watching I winged my way back to bed. I was asleep the moment my head touched my pillow.

**Thanks to all of my reviewers:**

**Dark Neko 4000: Here you are**

**Luna Nightshade: Here you are.**

**XxHelixRiderxX: The basilisk venom will be used in the fifth book.**

**Hanzo of the Salamander: Here you are.**

**Lightningwolf325: Gazzy and Iggy will bring down HELL on Umbridge. Crouch Jr. is still in the story too.**

**From other stories:**

**nothing**

**On to the next great adventure… chapter. I'm really glad that you all like it.**

**Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the sixth chapter. The first task and the school locates where the flock are staying. Eagle summons the Sailor Senshi.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or Harry Potter. I just own Eagle (and his strange reality bending power).**

I got up on the day of the First task. Breakfast was exactly the same only we got less stares than when we first arrived. Fleur, Viktor, and Cedric all looked a little pale. Wusses. Internally I was freaking out though. I mean, we had to fight what was supposedly the most powerful creature on the planet. Wait, planet, that's it. That's what I'll use to fight those dragons.

"Would the champions please follow the judges out to the arena." Dumble called after breakfast. I got up and led the charge, not really, more like a funeral march, out the door. Humph, you can't even joke they're that stoic this morning. One look at their faces said it all. One joke and they would blow up in your face. I think that I'll be kind to them and not do anything… this time at least.

"Let's hurry this up." I said. "I want to get this over with."

"Patience is a virtue." Dumble said.

"Not when time is of the essence." I countered.

We entered a tent with me complaining the whole way. "Reach into the bag and you will pull out what you will face."

Fleur pulled out a Welsh Green with a tag that held the number two, Viktor pulled out a Chinese Fireball with the number three, Cedric pulled out a Swedish Short-Snout with the number one around its neck. I pulled out a black Hungarian Horntail with the number four around its neck.

"Dang I wanted to go first." I whined.

I waited as everyone else went against their dragons and went over what I would use. The only things that came to mind, was my ability. The whistle blew for the fourth time and I exited the tent.

"Memoria Partnum." I said and twenty Daleks appeared. If they didn't want us killing it they had another thing coming. "Exterminate." I yelled.

"Exterrrminate." The Daleks said. Half of them flew into the air and the other half attacked from the ground. "You will be exterrrminated."

I pulled up Davros's chair from the episode where the Daleks took those 27 planets to destroy the entire universe, Journey's End. The blasts from the Daleks arms bounced off of the Dragons hide leaving it with burn marks but at least the dragon got madder with every strike. The cannons must not have been at full power then. At least there are still things that I can work on.

I flew in Davros's chair around the dragon trying to get to the golden egg. "I need something small and quick." I muttered to myself. The dragon roared and spun around trying to destroy the Daleks. Five melted in a blast of heat and two shattered when it swept its tail. I created seven more to take their places.

"Small and fast." I muttered. "What the heck. I'll go get it myself. This has gone on far too long." What can I say? I'm impatient. It is literally impossible for me to wait for longer than one minute. Stupid Whitcoats. When I need it five minutes could feel like fifty millennia's. I dove towards the ground flying along it. I dodged the fire and the explosions and the dragon. This thing is too bulky to get anywhere fast.

I dove out of the chair as I whizzed by the nest. Good: I got the egg. Bad: the dragon saw me. Extremely bad: It blew fire at me. I need empty space. I need nothing. I need… a black hole container. Like what Sailor Lead Crow used on Sailor Moon.

Instinctively I held my arm out and the crystal appeared. It was different somehow. Don't know how though. I broke the crystal and the fire got sucked into the black orb along with a lot of air. The crystal reformed and flew back into my hand.

I ran away. The dragon keepers stunned the dragon. "Cancel extermination." I called out.

The Daleks stopped attacking the dragon and came over. "Orders?" They asked as one. I slipped the crystal into my pants pocket.

"None, you may leave. You're duty is fulfilled." I replied and they disappeared. I hefted the golden egg in my hand as I walked back to the tent. It was waaay too light to be pure gold. As I entered the tent I was tackled by Gazzy.

"You will be Deleted or upgraded." Gazzy said in a perfect imitation of a cyberman.

"Not today cyberfreak." I said and got out of his hug only to be tackled by the rest of the flock.

Dumbledore walked up. "Why did you give an order to exterminate and what were those things?"

"First, if something attacks us then we fight to kill." Max said. I took over for the second question, as I am a Doctor Who fanatic.

"Second, those things were Daleks." I said. "They are the ultimate racial cleanser. Anything not Dalek dies."

"Then why didn't they attack you?" Dumbly asked.

"I am quite literally their creator." I replied and started to walk away. "The Doctor Who creators thought up the idea and their personalities, I gave them life. Nothing can go against their creator, I just act faster than ours."

"So you believe, like those muggles, that there is a God?"

"Heck yeah," I said, "This universe is too well thought out to be just a coincidence. Someone or something had to have a hand in it. Personally I think it's a someone." I left the Head there with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Hey Max." I called walking up to her. "Can I borrow the Max Card?"

"What for?" Max asked warily.

"Take out." I replied.

"How do I know that you're not taking Nudge out shopping, honestly you do anything for her." Max said still suspicious.

"She doesn't know that I'm here." I said.

"What are you getting?" Max asked looking like she was calming down. She handed me the card.

"I was thinking about fourteen boxes." I said avoiding her question. "I need it go now so that I can be back by supper." I turned to the window, depositing the card into my jeans pocket. "See you soon." I called over my shoulder and jumped.

Probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but the room was empty, though the room beneath wasn't. I rose as fast as I could and disappeared into some low flying clouds.

It took me almost two hours to get to London, and then another half an hour to find a pizza joint. I walked in and some of the talking stopped. Yeah, let's all stare at the green haired boy.

"Hi, can I order about fourteen pepperoni pizza's?" I asked the cashier lady.

"That will be 50.99." She said. She must have been bored, usually people stare at someone when they order that much food. I handed her the Max card and she swiped it through.

I waited about fifteen minutes for the pizza's to be made and then grabbed them and started to fly back to Hogwarts. It was really tempting to stop there and eat the pizza's but Max would mount my head on a pitchfork for leaving the flock out.

I landed before the deserted Entrance Hall. There was a lot of talking behind the oak doors of the Great Hall. Sounded like a speech. I peaked in between a small gap in between the doors. Yep, Dumble was giving a speech.

Wait a minute, a ball? Dance partners? Not good. I have two left feet on the dance floor. I tried to think of how I could get in without the whole Hall seeing me. The cloak that the _Golden Trio_ used might help.

That's it, the cloak. It will make me invisible and I will be able to get back to the flock. I was about to move when I felt a paw land on my shoulder. "Not now." I told my Eraser.

"Oh, but now is the perfect time." It growled. I froze. It was a real Eraser.

I slowly turned around. There were about fifty behind me. There is no way that I can beat so many quietly. Everyone else will get involved. "You might want to rethink that." I snarled. Daleks and Cybermen leave bodies. I need something that could disintegrate them.

The Sailor Scouts. Don't they destroy everything that they fight? They'll have to fight. All nine scouts appeared. Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto surrounded the Erasers. The Erasers jumped as they saw the Scouts.

"Attack." I said. Better keep the flock out of this as long as possible. Too bad that plan was blown out of the water as Moon started the battle with "Moon Tiara Action."

"Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion." Mercury

"Venus Love And Beauty Shock." Venus

"Mars Snake Fire." Mars

"Jupiter Thunder Crash." Jupiter

"Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise." Saturn

"Uranus World Shaking." Uranus

"Neptune Submarine Violin Tide." Neptune

"Pluto Deadly Scream." Pluto

The entire Great Hall went quiet as the attacks hit. The attacks hit one per Eraser. The flock was the first ones out and they quickly joined the fight. I took out the final Eraser. Dead and unconscious Erasers littered the ground.

"Tell the School that we will never return." I growled at him then snapped his neck. No problem, at the school I overheard them being ordered to equip all Erasers with computer chips to be monitored in what they do.

I heard Max sigh and turned around and found the flock looking at me sadly. "Always have to kill them?" Max said.

"I'm not going to take any chances." I growled. "We're not safe in this place. We need to leave Max."

"It is the only place for you to gain the power that you need to save the wizarding world." Max said.

"I have all the power I will ever need." I yelled. "I can create things with my mind. I can maintain them and let them think for themselves for a limited amount of time. I can bring the TARDIS into reality and go back in time to stop the School. And I have to stay here?" Everything started to go black. "I'm going to destroy the School, in other words Max, Good-"

The world went black and I felt myself falling downwards.

**Thanks to all of my reviewers:**

**Moment4Life and Ax: Iggy will receive his eyes, next chapter. Not quite for the Rita bit though.**

**DaghterOfEris: Here you go.**

**The Goddess of Books: The first task is available for perusal now.**

**RedThe SUPERAwesomedDemigod: I'll think about that.**

**ThePurpleSuperCow: Thank you.**

**Hanzo of the Salamander: Here you are.**

**Lightningwolf325: Here is the Horntail.**

**THE FIRST FEMALE LYCAN: The white coats are going to arrive earlier than the thrird task but the flock isn't revealed until around there.**

**maximumride123: Thank you.**

**From other stories:**

**Daleks – Doctor Who**

**Sailor Mercury – Sailor Moon**

**Sailor Venus – Sailor Moon**

**Sailor Moon – Sailor Moon**

**Sailor Mars – Sailor Moon**

**Sailor Jupiter – Sailor Moon**

**Sailor Saturn – Sailor Moon**

**Sailor Uranus – Sailor Moon**

**Sailor Neptune – Sailor Moon**

**Sailor Pluto – Sailor Moon**

**On to the next great adventure… chapter. I'm really glad that you all like it.**

**Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

This story is up for adoption, I have hit a dead end and this one and honestly, don't have a desire to continue it. If you want it PM me. This will be a first come first serve.


End file.
